


50 sfumature di Hetalia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dammi il tuo amore [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Flash su alcune coppie di Hetalia.





	50 sfumature di Hetalia

50 sfumature di Hetalia

  
  


Cap.1 _Tomato love_

“Hai bisogno del mio aiuto per fare un buon raccolto?” domandò Spagna gentilmente. Si sedette sul trono e accavallò le gambe, alzando il capo e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Ed invece ce l’ho fatta anche da solo, asino!” sbraitò Romano. Il ciuffo riccioluto sul suo capo ondeggiava. Sbatté sul tavolo una cassa colma di pomodori rossi. 

Spagna inarcò un sopracciglio e piegò di lato il capo, appoggiando la guancia sulla mano.

“Quando l’Italia del Sud era una mia colonia, si produceva di meglio” borbottò. 

Romano sbatté un piede per terra.

“È colpa di Francia che mi infastidisce! Proteggimi da quel maledetto bast**do, figlio di put**na e potrà raccoglierne di più” brontolò. Prese un pomodoro e lo addentò, sporcandosi di polpa. 

Spagna si alzò in piedi e scese dal trono.

“Che cosa stai facendo?” chiese. 

Romano sbuffò, mostrandogli il terzo dito.

“Diavolo, sto morendo di fame” brontolò. 

Spagna gli afferrò il mento con la mano e lo baciò.

“E ti andrebbe di farti venire altri appetiti, allora?” lo invogliò. 

Romano ghignò.

“Non so… sei meglio di un pomodoro?”. Lo stuzzicò, baciandolo a sua volta.

< Non sarà mai dolce come il fratello, ma alla fine è timido, morbido e seducente. Basta ‘togliere la buccia’ > pensò Spagna, accarezzandogli il fianco bollente.

[213].

Fine modulo

Francia/Inghilterra.  
  


Cap.2 Fate e rose

Inghilterra allungò il braccio e una fatina grande quanto l’unghia del suo pollice, a cavallo di un unicorno, si posò sul suo dito, avvertiva i minuscoli zoccoli della creaturina. 

Inghilterra ridacchiò e le sue gote si tinsero di rosa, i capelli biondi gli coprivano il viso. 

Avvertì qualcosa sulla guancia e si voltò di scatto, inarcando le spesse sopracciglia.

Francia alzò fece fremere le lunghe ciglia nere. Si leccò le labbra e ghignò, passando nuovamente i petali di una rosa rossa sulla guancia d’Inghilterra.

La fatina e l’unicorno spiccarono il volo, Inghilterra sospirò vedendoli uscire dalla finestra.

“Li hai fatti scappare, _baka_ ” si lamentò. 

Francia gli cinse il fianco con il braccio e gli baciò il collo.

“Però non ho intenzione di far scappare te” mormorò seducente.

[127].

Germania/Italia. OOC.  
  
  


Cap.3 Disastro

La sveglia segnava le sette e il suo suono risuonava nella camera da letto. 

Germania aprì gli occhi, si rizzò e scostò le coperte di scatto. Si girò, mettendo i piedi per terra e li infilò nelle ciabatte. Si alzò in piedi, si voltò, piegandosi in avanti e rifece il letto. Passò più volte le mani sulle fodere, eliminando le pieghe. Uscì dalla camera dal letto, alzando i pantaloni del pigiama, l’elastico gli aveva lasciato un segno vermiglio all’altezza della tartaruga. Scese le scale ed entrò in cucina. 

Italia era in piedi all’interno della stanza, grondante olio.

Aveva una pizza sulla testa, la salsa gli scendeva lungo i capelli castani e dei pezzi di mozzarella si erano impigliati nel suo ciuffo riccio. 

Germania impallidì, guardando il tavolo ricoperto di pasta che trasbordava da un piatto e la tovaglia sporca di macchie di sugo. Strinse gli occhi, il mento squadrato tremava.

Italia chiuse gli occhi, sorrise correndo gli incontro e lo abbracciò. L’odore della pizza penetrava l’aria, pungendo le narici di Germania.

“Non è possibile” farfugliò quest’ultimo. Abbassò il capo e aprì gli occhi.

“Cosa devo fare con te?” chiese. Guardò le bottiglie d’acqua vuote che ricoprivano il pavimento.

Italia si mise sulle punte e gli baciò la punta del mento.

“Amami!” trillò. 

Germania scosse il capo e gli sorrise.

< Odio il disordine che lascia, ma il cibo che cucina ti fa innamorare di lui; esattamente come chi lo prepara > pensò.

[242].

  
Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt: Risata isterica  
  
  
  
Cap.4 Shock  
  
Le parole di Prussia risuonavano indistinte alle orecchie di Ungheria, avvertiva fitte provenire da diverse parti del corpo. Alzò lo sguardo sul giovane, lo vedeva sfocato. Le iridi rosso-viola di Prussia si facevano sempre più luminose, i suoi occhi sporgenti, il viso bluastro, il ghigno ampio. Strappò le vesti che indossava, lasciando vedere la calzamaglia intima di lana grigia. Cercò di fasciare la ragazza, quest'ultima gli allontanò le mani, mettendo nelle mani tutta la sua forza. 

Prussia s'immobilizzò, deglutendo a vuoto scorgendo i seni sodi di lei attraverso la camicetta aperta e strappata.  
La giovane gettò indietro la testa, scoppiando a ridere.  
"Hai una risata bellissima dovuta al mio incredibile salvataggio, vero?" chiese Prussia. 

Ungheria rialzò il capo.   
"Ho una risata isterica, _baka_ nudo!" sbraitò. Piegò di lato il capo, mentre la sua risata si faceva sempre più gelida. “Invidioso dei miei ‘muscoli’ sodi?” domandò.

< Non voglio che questa cosa ci separi. Voglio tornare a quando eravamo bambini, a costo di rinunciare anche il mio splendido nuovo nome. Si sta facendo una donna, ed io voglio tornare ad andare a caccia e a combattere > pensò Prussia.  
  
[188].

  
Aveva partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore.     

Prompt: Rimboccare le coperte  
  
  
  
Cap.5 Per sempre bambini

  
  
“Inghilterra ti fa ancora le scenate di gelosia? Eppure lo sa che ormai sei autosufficiente” si lamentò Canada, con voce bassa, appena udibile. Accarezzò la testa dell’orsetto polare di peluche che teneva in braccio, sentendo la pelliccia candida morbida sotto le dita. 

America si raddrizzò gli occhiali, sfogliando il fumetto che teneva in mano. Guardò il super-eroe raffigurato fermare una macchina con una mano e si mordicchiò il labbro a sangue.   
“Autosufficiente? Lui pensa ancora che io sia un bambino. Vedrai che verrà qui a rimboccarmi le coperte” ribatté con voce seccata. Allungò le gambe, sentendole formicolare e passò la mano sulla pagina liscia e fredda del fumetto. 

Canada ridacchiò, si sporse e lo baciò.  
“Anche Francia fa così con me” si lamentò con voce gentile.  
  
[126].


End file.
